Halo 2 Skulls
Click here to go back to the SLASO page. Skull Collecting Skulls must be collected on Legendary difficulty, with few exceptions. In Halo 2, you cannot select skulls from the menu. Instead, you must re-collect skulls every time you turn on your console. The skull effects will persist until you turn off the console. An efficient way of collecting skulls for SLASO attempts is to make a new profile for each skull, with a saved checkpoint near the skull's location. DrBizz on how to delay checkpoints for efficient skull collecting: : Like most of the guys have already mentioned you have to make a single player saved profile for each skull. The best way to get a bunch of profiles that have played through the whole game is with an external memory card that goes into the controller. Play all the way to Great Journey so you have all the levels available. Go to the xbox dashboard and copy that profile to the memory card. Go back to Halo 2 and change the name of that profile to anything different than what it was called. Go back to the xbox dashboard and since the names don't match you can copy that profile from the card back to the xbox with the same exact save. It only takes a couple minutes to copy a profile. This is something I found out that nobody ever mentions. : Realize this is tremendously useful for experimenting with single player saved trick setups when you don't want to ruin a lot of work for a particular save. : Now, for getting close checkpoints for the skulls the most useful piece of info is that there are some checkpoints in the game that can be delayed forever. There are many ways to delay a checkpoint, the most practical ways are to constantly jump or melee. Study where and how checkpoints in the game happen and delay them. If they time out and never show up, it isn't one that can be delayed forever. The timeout checkpoint goes away after around 5 -10 seconds, any longer and you've found a forever. If you trigger a timeout checkpoint after activating a forever checkpoint the timeout one takes control and the forever effect is removed. Oh yeah, also remember you can backtrack through the level delaying a checkpoint to get to a skull, sometimes for a long distance. A forever CP doesn't have to be the closest one before the skull, it can be way afterwards. : Sputnik on Quarantine Zone is a perfect example of a forever checkpoint. When you start the level, keep meleeing and walk back to where the skull is and stop when you are standing on it. : It's possible to get a checkpoint standing on the skull in most situations. Have fun! Skulls Armory Skull ("Whuppopotamus") This skull makes enemies always alerted to your position. The effects make it very hard to assassinate enemies because they will almost always face your direction. It also makes it where no enemies will be asleep. Location - The Armory Thunderstorm Raises all enemies to their highest ranking. This means that all Elites are Ultras, all Flood have shields and all other enemies have more health than their lower ranked counterparts. Location - Cairo Station Blind Gets rid of your HUD (Heads up display). This means that you cannot see your reticule, health or ammo count. This skull is available on any difficulty. Location - Outskirts IWHBYD Changes the frequency of rare dialogue. It has no effects on game play, but it is pretty funny to hear the AI talk. It also makes the howling death noise of Master Chief more common. *Location - Outskirts Catch Enemies throw more grenades and also drop more grenades. This skull can be both a blessing and a curse. Sometimes it is a nice break to have grenades thrown at you rather than being shot, but in other times, your are being bombarded with way too many. Another good thing about it is that since enemies drop more grenades, you have the ability to throw more back! *Location - Metropolis Grunt Birthday Party Killing an enemy with a headshot will cause him to explode. (As if stuck by a plasma). This Skull helps a little because sometimes it allows you to take out more than one enemy at a time. However, it also causes some problems when combined with sputnik, because in close-quarter combat, the explosion will blast you away, which can get very annoying. *Location - The Arbiter Famine All weapons that are picked up have less ammo. This skull isn’t TOO bad. It makes clearing rooms of enemies a little more difficult, but there is still usually plenty of ammo, or a method to bypass it. *Location - Oracle Envy Allows the Master Chief to use the Active Camouflage ability. This is the only 100% helpful skull. It allows you to cloak to bypass enemies, or to just give you a short break from a fire fight. Use it wisely though because it only last 2.5 seconds and has a recharge time. *Location - Delta Halo Assassins All enemies are invisible. This skull makes it difficult, but not impossible, to sword fly. It also makes killing enemies quite a bit harder, although if you have keen eyes, you can still see them. To sword-fly off of a cloaked enemy, you must shoot them first, and then quickly do the trick. Shooting them turns your reticule red briefly, giving you just enough time to do the trick. It is, however, not as easy as it sounds. *Location - Regret Mythic Makes enemies slightly stronger. If there was a difficulty after legendary, this is it. *Location - Sacred Icon Sputnik Lessens the effect of gravity. This does not mean that you can jump higher, but it makes explosions launch things further and bullets will also move things much easier. The explosions are not more deadly, they just send things flying. It can be used to a player’s advantage if he wants to launch across gaps or get to certain places, but be careful because with Black Eye on, your shields will not recharge normally. *Location - Quarantine Zone Angry All enemies shoot at a faster rate. This means that you must get to cover much faster, or else you will be dead. *Location - Gravemind Ghost Enemies do not ‘flinch.’ Normally when being shot with a charged plasma pistol bolt, an enemy will be briefly stunned. With this skull on, that is not the case. This makes the ‘noob combo’ (Charged Plasma and then a headshot) much harder. It also makes it difficult to gain shield from meleeing enemies because they are less likely to be stunned by it. *Location - Uprising Iron If either player dies on any difficulty, the game reverts to last checkpoint. This skull only affects cooperative play, so it is not a bother in SLASO. *Location - High Charity Black Eye Shields do not recharge normally. You must melee an enemy or a breakable object to death to regain shields. This skull is usually a nuisance, but it can be a life saver because it can be used to get overshields. *Location - The Great Journey *Black Eye Demonstration: by Monopoli